


The Caption and his Mechanic

by Seaowl



Series: The Mobboss and the Iron Father [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Author is Not Sure, Identity Porn, Kidnapping, M/M, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Mob Boss Tony Sark, No Beta, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Ten Rings are idiots, This is why I wrote this, Why is Tony not a mob boss?, Why only Steve pop up?, may count on Identiy Porn, not so much porn, we dei like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaowl/pseuds/Seaowl
Summary: Steve "the Captian" Rogers falls hard for the little mechanic that fixed his bike. He must never know though who Steve is, but one kidnapping may change everything.





	The Caption and his Mechanic

Marriage. Such a beautiful thing, two lovers joining in matrimony, and two families coming together as one, or to strengthen an alliance such as the case with the marriage of Darcy Lewis of the Carbonell family and Loki Odinson of the Odinson family. Two of the biggest mafia families sealing their alliances with a kiss.

An alliance that may be put to the test should blows come between the two heads of the families.

“Thor I can’t believe you.” Tony Stark, head of the Carbonell family glared at his old friend. “Sending me baby bosses to weed out just because you don’t want to.”

Thor, recently new head of the Odinson family, smirked into his glass as he watched the newly wedded share their first dance. “The Captain and his Avengers are actually an ally of ours. They are a skilled group with mass amounts of potential. I thought you liked that, and besides the Captain was having trouble with his bike. I know how much you love to tinker on your off days.”

Tony snorted. “I have no off days Goldilocks.” The Carbonell leader watched the couple dance, his gaze softening ever so slightly. “They look happy. I haven’t seen Darcy smile that big since she was a child.”

“Aye,” Thor agreed. “Loki is happiest I have seen him in many years.”

“Rock of ages looks happy to you?”

“It is subtle.”

The dance ends, and Thor fully turns back to his fellow leader. “So how did the meeting with the Captain go? Maybe you can secure an alliance with Sharon marrying him.”

Tony did not blush no matter what Thor says. “We ended up going on a date that night.”

“Oh really?” Thor grinned like the Cheshire cat. The fucker. “You’ll be such a pretty bride Anthony.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Tony laughed.

Six months, six amazing months with his little mechanic, and Steve Rogers, the Captain of the Avengers, couldn’t be happier.

Steve had met Tony when Thor took him to Tony’s shop to get his bike fixed. Steve took one look at the smaller man, his dark curls, tanned skin, and he could already hear Cupid nocking his arrow. Then they got to talking, and Steve learned how smart Tony really was, Cupid had hit his mark. Steve knew he needed to see Tony again.

“Well, your bike is all good to go,” Tony said as he cleaned off his hands.

Steve bit his lip, he knew it was time to make his move. “Do you want take it on a test drive with me?”

Tony looked up, his big bambie eyes, looking like he couldn’t believe Steve just asked that. “Are you serious?”

Steve flushed. “I mean if you’re not interested . . .”

Tony glanced at something behind Steve’s shoulder, giving the tiniest of nods. “Okay.”

Best night of Steve’s life.

Now six months later all Steve can see is red.

The Ten Rings had blown up their home and had taken his entire family. Tied each one of them up and was filming something. To who Steve had no idea.

Clint’s hearing aids were taken and his wife, Natasha, was mouthing every word to him. Bruce, Sam, and Wanda were all still knocked out. Bucky had the most damage though, his left arm had been practically destroyed in an effort to shield Sam. The metal dented in all kinds of places while some of the fingers were welded together from the heat of the blast. It was barley holding in the socket.

“Anthony Stark, we have your boyfriend and his little friends, come to us alone or we will kill them all one by one. You have twenty-four hours,” one of them spoke in broken english.

Natasha, who sat on Steve’s right, looked up. “Why would they want your Antoshka?” A protective growl in her voice, these idiots already fucked up by taking her family, and now to aim for the only one who was not part of this life?

Steve wanted to kill these dead men even more now.

True to their word the Ten Rings members left them alone, and two hours later everyone was awake and trying to figure out an escape.

That’s when they heard the first explosion, and then a man and a woman appeared. Both held guns, or at least Steve thought they were guns. The main shape of the weapon was a gun, but it looked too futuristic and advanced to any other gun Steve has seen. They both also have a mark on them, a blue circle with an upside-down triangle in the middle, in the middle of the triangle is an ant for the man and a wasp for the woman. Steve had seen that mark before, on members of the Carbonell family.

“Looks like we found them Hope.” The man grinned.

The woman, Hope, looked each one over. “Looks like it Scott. Come on let’s get them out of here.”

The group of eight make their way through the hall, every once in awhile, one of the Ten Rings lackeys would try to attack. They were easily taken care of by a well-placed punch, or by those strange guns that Scott and Hope had. The guns were interesting, they didn’t shoot out bullets, but energy blasts. They were beautiful and deadly, and only a genius could make them. Steve could only think of one little genius he prayed wasn’t here. The group kept walking until they are in what Steve has dubbed as the “throne room.”

They are not alone either.

Bodies of the Ten Rings litter the floor and different members of the Carbonell family stand at attention to the middle of the room. None of them paying Steve and his Avengers no mind.

Steve is seeing way too many familiar faces. Tony’s cousins, Sharon Carter, and Cadan Jones. Friends of Tony’s that Steve has met dozens of times before such as Rhodes and his wife Carol.

What are they all doing here? Are all of Tony’s friends part of the Carbonell family? Does Tony know? Is his little mechanic safe?

Steve took a step forward, to reach out for Rhodes when the voice in the middle of the room caught his attention.

It was Tony, his little mechanic Tony. Tony stood above the Ten Rings leader, one of those special guns pointed at his head, but this one was in the shape of a red gauntlet. He spoke in another language that Steve didn’t recognize, but the Ten Rings did if his terrified face and shaking body is anything to go by.

Steve was mesmerized, he has never seen Tony like this, have never heard him speak like this. Tony stood tall, posture straight, an air of authority surrounding him. His voice barely kept the hidden rage quite as he said every word clearly with no doubt or uncertainty.

Steve had heard that voice before, has heard it when Thor used it, when he has used it, and now hearing Tony use it he knows it means one thing. _No mercy._

“For taking what is mine you will _die_,” Tony said, switching back to english.

The gauntlet glowed, whirls and clicks of the machinery were the only one could hear in the dead silence. One shot, and the Ten Rings were no more.

Tony turned. Steve gasped.

In the middle of his little mechanic’s chest was the mark of the Carbonell family.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Tony is so fucked, and not in the good way.

Steve had been completely silent the whole way back to the Carbonell mansion. Not saying a single word to Tony even after they made sure everyone was okay. (Barnes would need a new arm and Clint hearing aids, but thankfully Tony got the family there just in time.) He just followed Tony like a silent shadow, all the way back to Tony’s room.

The door shut, a switch flipped.

“So you’re part of the Carbonell family?” Steve asked. The blonde traced his little mechanic's mark, it was old.

Tony bit his lip. “Not exactly.”

_Rip it off like a band aide_Tony thought. _He was going to leave you eventually anyway. _

“Friday, Jarvis, pull up the family tree of the heads of the Carbonell family.”

“Sure boss.”

“Of course, sir.”

A holograph appeared near the couple. A list of names and pictures listed in chronological order.

“The Carbonell family has always passed the head of the family from parent to child,” Tony explained as Steve watched the screen pass from one to the next. “The last head was Maria Collins-Carbonell, publicly known as Maria Stark. She had inherited the family after her father Edward Carbonell had passed, and when she passed the head of the family was passed onto her son.”

Steve watched as the screen stopped on a beautiful woman with dark curls and the same bambie eyes as his little mechanic. The next picture was Tony.

Steve finally looked back at his little mechanic. “You’re the head of the Carbonell family?”

Tony winced but nodded. He knows how much Steve hates lying, but technically he didn’t lie, just didn’t say the whole truth either. Tony counts the exits, three if he counts the window that is five stories up from the ground. Tony counts his hidden weapons. Ten hidden all around the room, the closest to him being in his nightstand.

Steve looked around, looked at the holograph, and finally looked at his little mechanic. He wrapped his arms around Tony in that possessive hold that Tony loved when Steve let it out.

“Sexy,” Steve growled in Tony’s ear, the way he knew made Tony weak in the knees. “Perhaps my little mechanic is looking for a captain to help pilot this ship”

“You’ll have to fight Carol for that title.”

Steve grinned as he laid his mechanic down. While their first date was still the best night of his life tonight would surely be in the top five.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wiped up after not really seeing anything like this in mafia!stony. Thought I might start something off.


End file.
